¡Feliz Cumpleaños En El Casi Fin Del Mundo!
by LadyDy
Summary: [One-Shot!] Mañana... Mañana sería ese horrible día. ¿Que harías si es un día antes del estúpido y famoso "Fin Del Mundo"? ¿Te divertirías al Máximo? O cometerías el error de confesarte creyendo que en verdad se destruirá Soul Society... ¡HitsuHina! ¡Regalo Super Especial Para Hitsugaya Toushiro! [Musa Inspiradora: DayiFabi xD]


**Konichiwa!**

Ya deben querer matarme por no actualizar, no? :D

Turba Furiosa y Zariita: Sí, de hecho… Ya ideamos el plan ^^

Que miedo! D:

Es que se me vino la inspiración y es el cumpleaños de Shiro y pues… Aish! Mejor disfruten de la lectura xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo… (Sí fuera mío… juro que haría que Byakuya haga un desnudo xD)

* * *

**._Feliz Cumpleaños En El Casi Fin Del Mundo_.**

* * *

Era 20 de diciembre, un día, una fecha muy especial para varios.

Algunos capitanes ayudaban a los tenientes y a escasos individuos del mundo humano a adornar el recinto, y decimos algunos capitanes ya que los más listos decidieron no ir, ¿Un Cumpleaños para el Capitán Hitsugaya, organizado por su teniente? ¡Ja! Sabían que esa reunión se acabaría apenas el cumpleañero pusiera un pie en su oficina, aunque no estaría mal ir… Claro que solo para felicitar al enanito de cabellos blancos.

Una de las persona que nunca faltaría a un evento como ese, siendo la mejor amiga del cumpleañero, también ayudaba desde hace rato. Sin embargo, también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metida en sus pensamientos, ¿Haciendo qué? Más bien, ¿Pensando qué? Pues en algo que la tenía perturbada desde la otra vez… Una hoja arrugada que había encontrado entre las cosas de Rangiku, recalquemos que no era una hoja cualquiera, pues su contenido era realmente atemorizante y según lo que estaba escrito, mañana sería el día, ese horrible día…

Y sin querer dejo caer el adorno de dragón, llamando la atención de dos tenientes que desde antes notaban el extraño comportamiento de Momo.

—Hinamori, ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Po-por supuesto, Kira-kun! —contesto saliendo de su mente.

—Estas muy rara hoy…

— ¿E-En serio? —rió desganada—. No te preocupes, estoy muy bien.

—Oi… ¡Kira! ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!

— ¡Ah, hai! Hinamori-kun, si te sientes mal ve al cuarto escuadrón lo antes posible —le grito Izuru yéndose donde Hisagi, a quien le había caído un cartel encima.

Suspiro; Al parecer Kira tampoco lo sabía, nadie parecía saberlo. Aunque si Rangiku tenía esa hoja arrugada, se supone que ella también sabía de ese tema al respecto, ¿No?

—Hinamori, ¿Pasa algo? —le pregunto de modo muy animoso una hermosa rubia voluptuosa que segundos antes pasaba por la mente de Momo.

Sus ojos castaños miraron con suma atención a Rangiku quien se ponía nerviosa por esa miradita que le brindaba su pequeña amiga. Hinamori la seguía observando con detenimiento, Rangiku no parecía asustada, es más, tenía plantada en su cara una sonrisa que se torcía raramente ahora.

—Mooo… deja de mirarme así —se quejo Rangiku haciendo una mueca de fastidio—, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Rangiku-san —la llamó con un tono de voz neutro, bien neutro, inclinándose a uno vacío, haciendo que la mujer de bellos ojos celestes se preocupará—, yo hace unos días revisé tus cosas y… ¿No estás asustada por eso del Fin del Mundo? —hizo un corto silencio—, ¿El Fin de Soul Society?

— ¿Eh? —un balde de agua fría cayó en la cabeza de la rubia, claro que literalmente hablando… ¿Eso era lo que la tenía así? ¿Esa información?

Ahora lograba comprender, Hinamori estaba actuando raro por esto y bueno… se creyó que el mundo se acabaría, quién no estaría así después de saberlo; Un plan siniestro se ideo en su mente retorcida, sonrió con perversión por dentro a la vez que la expresión de su cara cambiaba a una de seriedad total, cosa que ella no sentía, algo que le provocaba mucha risa, pero que no demostraría para lograr su cometido, el cual había ideado hace unos pocos segundos.

Sip, Rangiku podía llegar a ser algo… Molestosa. ¿Algo? No, es mejor que digamos la verdad de las más grandes verdades: Ella podía llegar a ser una total molestosa.

Bien, así está mucho mejor.

—Así que… ¿Leíste todo acerca de eso?

La seriedad fingida de Matsumoto hizo que Hinamori se alarmará más, ¿Cómo ella podía estar tan tranquila con una situación como esta?

—Hai… Etto, ¿No deberíamos decirle la verdad al resto?

—No, ellos se ven tan felices ahora… No quisiera terminar con su felicidad —expresó con voz firme, algo que la sorprendió ya que esperaba explotar de la risa en ese mismísimo momento.

—Pero…

—Hinamori, esa noticia asustaría a todos y los entristecería —tomó una gran bocanada de aire para contenerse—. Cuando sean más de las doce de la noche, ya mañana, este mundo desaparecerá.

—No puedo creerlo…

Y no deberías…

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy iniciando la fiesta para mi Taicho tan temprano? Es para que nos divirtamos más y así, morir felices.

Momo miró asombrada a su amiga por las palabras que le acababa de decir, Rangiku quería que todos fueran felices antes de sus trágicas muertes, no quería causarles pánico… Hinamori entendió la "situación" y se propuso no decir nada al respecto.

—Nee… Hinamori, hay que divertirnos al máximo hoy —comentó con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro—, vo-voy a ayudar a decorar más —dijo, alejándose rápido con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, como si estuviera a punto de romperse...

Una culpabilidad enorme inundo el ser de Momo, ella no quería hacer sentir mal a Rangiku, solo quería cerciorarse sí es que ella sabía acerca de eso… ¡Pero qué tonta había sido! ¡Sí Rangiku era la dueña de ese papel debía ser más que obvio que, ella supiera todo! Recogió el adorno de dragón que yacía aun en el piso y una pregunta inteligente pasó por su cerebro: ¿Cómo Rangiku-san entero de todo esto?

Negó con la cabeza, ya no debía preocuparse por eso, más bien, debía aprovechar al máximo cada segundo

Rangiku caminó hacia la esquina más cercana donde Hinamori ya no la veía, y no pudo más, como si una bomba estuviera a punto de explotar, como si el Big Bang ocurriera en su propio cuerpo, unos pequeños resoplidos salían de su boca para atenuar lo que en realidad quería hacer, pero…

— ¡JA, JA, JA! —la rubia terminó por tirarse una enorme carcajada en esa esquina.

Hace tiempo que no le jugaba pequeñas bromas a su amiguita, y la verdad, ya estaba cansada de torturar a Kira y a su otro buen amigo y compañero de borracheras, Hisagui. Y gracias a las hermosas revistas del mundo humano que contenían imágenes de lindas ropas y noticias tontas, podría jugarle una "pequeña" broma a la teniente más dulce y tierna.

Y pensar que Nanao dijo que nadie se creería ese tonto rumor que había escrito sobre el Fin del Mundo, y que dirían que los humanos están cada vez más crédulos…

¡Pero como Hinamori no sabía todo de ese rumor que se había formado en el Mundo de los humanos, pensaba que en realidad Soul Society iba a desaparecer! ¡Eso era lo que le causaba más gracia, se supone que debían creer que el Mundo de los mortales iba a acabar, no Soul Society!

Otra sonora carcajada se escapo de sus labios.

Por otra parte, un pobre pelirrojo con cara de traumado que, era el único encargado de decorar aquella esquina, observaba a su amiga rubia como si en verdad fuera una traumada. Pobre del él, la tipa parecía reírse como desquiciada…

—Ya saben, cuando mi Taicho entre, todos gritamos "Sorpresa" —dijo Matsumoto a la vez que varios asentían, más otros la miraban aburridos, estaba loca sí pensaba que gastarían su voz en gritar eso.

—Aun no entiendo porque debemos gritar eso siempre —musito el único shinigami con expresión de emo.

—Kira, no arruines la fiesta con tus ánimos depresivos —dijo Hisagui—. Vamos, solo tienes que gritar "sorpresa".

—El problema es que Hitsugaya-taicho no es de los que gustan de las sorpresas…

—Pero… Es un lindo gesto hacerle una fiesta que él no ha planificado, debería agradarle —dijo la dulce chica humana que poseía unos grandes y hermosos ojos grisáceos.

—Orihime, es un lindo gesto, pero para alguien amargado como Toushiro… —Ichigo no estaba muy convencido, al igual que los Capitanes que faltaban en la oficina de Hitsugaya ya adornada de dragones de plástico y serpentinas, él pensaba que el frío capitán de la decima terminaría congelándolos.

Kurosaki palideció rápidamente, no quería morir congelado, pero la condenada enana Rukia lo obligo a venir. ¡Kuso!

—Descuida, mi Taichito no sería capaz de congelarlos —Rangiku supo lo que pensaba el pelinaranja debido a su cara de horror, intento calmarlo, algo que no logro por culpa de la mayoría de los presentes.

— ¿En serio? —se pregunto en voz alta más de la mitad de los reunidos, quienes sabía que el mismísimo Hitsugaya sería capaz de congelar a su propia teniente, y sí lo hacía con su teniente… con los otros, ¿no?

Y con esa pregunta formulada en sus mentes, sus miradas buscaron la salida de escape más rápida que podía existir en esa oficina. Todo sea por salvar su pellejo…

— ¡Mi Taicho no es tan cruel como piensan! —chillo enojada la organizadora del evento ese.

— ¡AH! KAWAII —Rukia al ver el pastel que era en forma a la cara de Hitsugaya, no pudo evitar gritar lo "lindo" que era, bueno, al "Hitsugaya Pastel" le habían puesto una sonrisita y parecía más uno de esos horribles conejos que tanto adoraba Rukia.

A Ios presentes se les escurrió una gotita de sudor por su frente. No era momento de opinar que lindo era el pastel…

Y mientras se olvidaban del plan "Sorprender al Taichito que no le gustan las sorpresas" y discutían por tonterías ya sea el pastel, los adornos, el lugar, todo. Mientras todo eso pasaba, un shinigami ingresaba su oficina con su cara seria como de costumbre, aun entrando nadie se había percatado de su presencia, excepto Hinamori, quien rápidamente trato de pasarle la voz a sus compañeros.

—Etto… Oigan… —la suave voz de Momo no logro captar la atención de los demás.

Hitsugaya veía con un tic en su ojo izquierdo a toda su oficina, pompones rosados, horribles imitaciones de Hyorinmaru en plástico, lazos turquesas unidos de pared en pared, comida chatarra importada desde el mundo humano y por ultimo, y no menos importante: Cantidades descomunales de litros de Sake.

Y sí no era así, eran muchas botella de Sake…

Hinamori ya no soporto más, hace rato que trataba de pasarles la voz, pero ellos… Nada. Seguían sumidos en sus tontas discusiones, y así, sin soportar más de eso…

— ¡OIGAN!

Los presentes que antes discutían o escuchaban aburridos esa palabrería, ahora miraban a Momo en silencio, esperando que dijera algo importante o interesante, cosa que la puso nerviosa e hizo que señalara temblorosa a la entrada de la oficina, donde estaba nada más y nada menos que: Hitsugaya Toushiro. Claro que ya rabiando y con su típico ceño fruncido.

Los shinigamis reunidos que no se habían percatado de la presencia del albino, pusieron sus ojos en blanco, tomaron los primeros gorritos triangulares que estaban cerca y gritaron con una sonrisa-mueca…

— ¡Sorpresa!

El capitán del decimo escuadrón no dijo nada y se limito a verlos con indiferencia total, los demás lo imitaron, exceptuando esa mirada tan fría que le hacía competencia a la Byakuya, quien inteligentemente no había asistido. Un Quincy rompió ese tenso silencio que se había formado en la oficina, con las palabras menos adecuadas.

—Se supone que debimos haber gritado "Sorpresa" apenas él entrara…

— ¡Cállate cuatro ojos!

— ¡Kurosaki!

—Se puede saber… —la oficina de pronto empezó a descender su temperatura normal, helando a varios—, ¿Quién organizo esto?

La subordinada del decimo escuadrón trago grueso y empezó a reír nerviosa.

—Ta-Taicho… Debería saber que esto lo hicimos con buena intención… Lo sabe, ¿no?

—Matsumoto, todos… Les doy diez segundos para quitar todas las chucherías de mi oficina—expreso fríamente Hitsugaya a la vez que cerraba sus ojos para empezar la cuenta regresiva.

Y dada la orden, en menos de la cantidad dada, los adornos desaparecieron acompañados por los tenientes de distintas divisiones, dejando a cuatro seres en la oficina. Dos albinos, una castaña que cargaba la torta "replica chibi de Hitsugaya" y una rubia.

—Aquí tienes —dijo sonriente Ukitake dándole una canasta llena de dulces al joven prodigio, quien apenado y avergonzado se le colorearon las mejillas ante tal regalo—. Feliz Cumpleaños.

Sin más, Ukitake-taicho se fue, dejando ahora a tres seres. Un albino, una castaña que sostenía la misma torta y una rubia.

—Matsumoto… se puede saber el por qué de la fiestita que organizaste —Toushiro fue directo a su escritorio sin siquiera verla a la cara y eso para la pobre Rangiku ya le daba mala vibra. Hasta hizo que se pasara saliva.

—Verá… Taicho… yo como su linda teniente que soy, decidí hacerle una pequeña reunión para que se divirtiera hoy…

— ¿Pequeña? —pregunto con enojo su capitán—. Entonces… ¿¡Por qué mi oficina tenía bastantes botellas de Sake!?

La rubia sudo frío. ¡Diablos! Debió esconderlas mejor. El chico de orbes turquesas se sentó frente a su escritorio con papeles y cerró sus ojos para luego suspirar

—Ya no importa, ahora haz el papeleo… —y apenas levanto sus parpados su teniente ya había desaparecido a quien sabe dónde.

Resignado, de nuevo, suspiró y miro a la única que no le había dicho nada.

—Eres malo —soltó de pronto sintiendo que sus amigos morirían, no sin antes haber disfrutado de una fiesta.

— ¡EH! ¿POR QUÉ? —pregunto consternado por la miradita de cachorro triste que le mandaba su mejor amiga.

—Olvídalo —musito aun con esa carita.

Hitsugaya bufó y le dijo molesto: —Sí tanto quieres una fiestecita, ¿Por qué no la hacen en la oficina de tu capitán? Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer más que celebrar uno de mis miles cumpleaños…

—No es eso… —murmuro bajando su mirada topándose con la torta rara. A pasos lentos llegó a estar frente a Hitsugaya, dejando la torta frente a él—. Feliz cumpleaños —felicito con una pequeña curva en sus labios provocando que a su amigo se le acelerara el corazón.

—Ah, arigato…

La idea de la fiesta era para que todos se divirtieran, pero gracias al hiela-fiestas de Hitsugaya, nadie se divertiría un día antes de su muerte… Aunque, sino podía divertirse en la fiesta, ¿podía hacer las cosas que siempre quiso hacer? Se mantuvo pensativa por unos segundos, en realidad no quería cumplir o realizar algún sueño, pero…

—Nee… ¡Hitsugaya-kun! —llamó con voz firme al shinigami que segundos antes estaba distraído pensando sí esa torta era alguna mala broma para su persona—. Sí mañana ya no existiéramos… Tú… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Bien, sí ella no tenía algún tipo de deseo por cumplir, tal vez su amigo de la infancia sí lo tenga, podría ayudarlo a cumplirlo, así él no moriría tan renegón como viejito. Por otra parte, Toushiro se quedo extrañado por esa pregunta… ¿Qué le gustaría hacer? Depende… Tal vez dejar salir sus sentimientos a flote…

—Nada en especial —contesto aburrido volviendo a mirar su imitación barata—, ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco… Nada en especial, por eso te pregunte a ti —suspiró desganada, ¿Sus últimas horas de vida serían así? ¿En serio, Kami?

—Creo que podrías aprovechar y decir lo que sientes… —musitó el albino más para sí mismo, sus pensamientos se plasmaron en sus cuerdas vocales que atinaron a soltar esas palabras. La castaña se sorprendió un poco y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

El silencio reino por unos largos y casi eternos minutos en los cuales la castaña analizaba esas palabras, sí ella se iba a morir… ya no tendría que importarle el ser rechazada, ¿no? Pero… Sin embargo, perder la amistad de su mejor amigo en sus últimas horas de vida, no sería muy bonito que digamos. El joven prodigio miró confundido a Hinamori, y ahora… ¿Qué se traía? ¿Por qué lo miraba con ese enorme ceño fruncido?

— ¡Hi-Hi-Hitsugaya-Kun!

— ¿Na-nani? —pregunto tartamudeando debido al susto que había pegado con ese grito.

La castaña se apoyo en el escritorio de Hitsugaya y lo miró con ojos decididos, tan decididos que abrumaron al albino, no solo por eso, sino también por lo cerca que estaba ella.

—T-Te amo —dijo sin más, así como sí nada, pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas. La verdad era que nunca pensó en declarársele de esta forma, pero… ¡Por Dios! Si no lo decía ahora, él quizás nunca se habría enterado de que ella no lo veía tan solo como un amigo, sino también de manera romántica.

Hitsugaya se la quedo viendo estupefacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, por dentro brincaba de felicidad con su cara de idiota embobado y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero por fuera mantenía su temple de "calmado en la situación que toque".

Hinamori se decepciono con eso, ya habían pasado unos minutos y él seguía viéndola así, la ponía nerviosa, tal vez no fue buena idea confesarse, aunque… por lo menos moriría teniendo el alivio de que, confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Hinamori… ¿Por qué de la nada dices esto? —Si Matsumoto creía que era un buen regalo de cumpleaños obligar a Momo a decirle sus "sentimientos", estaba equivocada, más bien esto lo enfurecía. ¡Obligo a Hinamori a decirle esto! ¡Mierda! Maldijo el día en que le confesó a su teniente los sentimientos que causaban en él, la castaña.

—Ah… Por nada en especial —contestó nerviosa, Rangiku no le había dicho nada a nadie, ella tampoco tenía que hacerlo.

—Es por algo que te dijo Matsumoto, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? —Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Sabía acerca de eso?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¡Lo sabía! —renegó levantándose de su asiento bruscamente haciendo temblar a su amiga. Sólo en los mejores de sus sueños tendría a una sincera Momo declarándosele, brindándole el amor que deseaba de ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

¡Y todavía lo pregunta!

— ¡Me molesta que le hayas hecho caso a Matsumoto! ¡No debes decir ese tipo de cosas solo porque alguien te obliga!

— ¡QUÉ! —la pobre de Momo parecía la tipa más confundida de todos los mundos. ¿De qué carajo le hablaba Toushiro? — ¡Yo no estoy siendo obligada ni nada!

Apretó sus puños y acerco su rostro al de Hitsugaya, mirándolo con reproche.

— ¡SI YO TE ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO ES PORQUE QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO ANTES DEL FIN DEL MUNDO! —grito casi dejando sordo a su amigo.

Espera… ¿Fi-Fin del Mundo?

—Pff… ¡JAJAJAJA! —y en la entrada de la oficina, estaba Matsumoto, vacilándose con ganas de los frutos que le habían dado su pequeña bromita.

—Rangiku…

—Mooo… ¡No aguanto más..! —se volvió a carcajear—. Venía para entregarle un regalito a taicho, pero llego y escucho todo esto y… —otra carcajada—. En serio… ¿Cómo te puedes creer eso del Fin del Mundo? ¡Es obvio que es mentira!

—Ah… —la castaña puso su mente en blanco y cayo arrodillada al suelo.

Se había le declarado a Hitsugaya… y no era el Fin del Mundo mañana… Sip, ella estaba jodida, o por lo menos ella se sentía así. Unas lagrimillas de vergüenza se escurrieron por sus mejillas a la vez que un aura depresiva la cubría…

—Y-Ya no quiero vivir…

—Hinamori —El albino vio con una gota de sudor en su frente a su amiga para luego mirar enojado a su subordinada, quien con esa mirada que le dirigía su capitán entendió la señal de que, huyera antes de ser congelada en una linda etapa de su vida, y así fue, huyo — ¡MATSUMOTO!

Negó con la cabeza, después se encargaría de ella, su prioridad ahora era Hinamori, sí, porque esta tenía los ánimos hasta por los suelos. Ella se repetía lo mismo mentalmente y en susurros… "Me le declaré a Hitsugaya-Kun y no es el fin del Mundo… Ah, que tonta soy…"

— ¡Ah, Soy una bakka! —grito de pronto haciendo que Hitsugaya se acercara hacia ella y se agachará hasta su altura. A él ya no le importaba eso del Fin del Mundo, después averiguaría que era eso, pero ahora…

—Lo que dijiste antes… Era en serio, ¿no?

— ¿Ah? —Expresó inocente—. Sí, soy una bakka…

—No me refería a eso… Me refería a… Tú sabes, lo que sientes por mi —A Hitsugaya se le pintaron de carmín las mejillas al recordar las palabras de su amiga, se sentía feliz de ser correspondido…

—Sí, pero… Está bien sí tu no sientes lo mismo que yo —sonrió amargamente pensando que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con el chico de ojos aguamarina, cuando al parecer, éste veía demasiadas cosas con ella a su lado…

— ¿Quién dijo que no siento lo mismo que tú? —Le pregunto apoyando su frente en la de ella, provocando así una cercanía que ambos deseaban anular—. Aunque… Sabes, se podría decir que no siento lo mismo que tú —y con eso, hizo que la castaña volviera a su estado de depresión y sonrió divertido—, lo que yo siento es más fuerte, yo te amo más.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos como si fuera un sueño, sí era así no quería despertar jamás de esta fantasía de plata. Toushiro vio los labios entreabiertos de su amiga y no pudo evitar querer rozar sus fríos labios con los suaves y cálidos de ella, tomó su carita redonda con sus manos y la acerco a la suya. Una excitante combinación de chocolate y menta era ese grato contacto de labios que poco a poco se fue profundizando con torpeza y alegría.

No se separaron por la falta de aire, simplemente era un contacto muy tierno y casto para saber que no era un sueño de hadas como Momo creía, era un beso que demostraba el puro amor que se tenían desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus corazones latían muy rápido, pero al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados… el uno para el otro…

—Nee… Shiro-chan —lo llamó tímidamente con una linda sonrisa en su rostro adornada por sus mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo te amo más —dijo feliz.

—No, yo te amo más…

Y así comenzó una guerra de "Quién ama más a quién". Claro que en el fondo, no necesitaban esa inútil lucha ya que, con la muestra de afecto de antes, les había quedado claro algo, y ese algo era que, eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad. Ciertamente, agradecían esa broma que Matsumoto le había jugado a Momo.

A la mierda "El Fin del Mundo", para que vivir en un día todo lo que puedes hacer en largas décadas con esa persona especial que llena todo tu corazón. Porque algo estaba claro, ellos tenía un largo futuro por delante y éste no se echaría a perder por un estúpido pronóstico de los ingenuos humanos…

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **Fin **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

CHAN! CHAN! CHAN! Les gusto? :D

No quedo como yo quería, lo sentí vacío, pero… valió el esfuerzo, no? xD Ah, y… perdonen sí utilice mal las palabras aquí, ya saben… Escuadrón, capitanes, etc… Mi memoria de pollito no recuerda todo D: (Creo que por eso le juego más a los a AU xD)

Turba Furiosa: Actualiza tus benditos fics! ¬¬

Zariita: Ya les dije, cuando la vaga tiene inspiración, simplemente tiene inspiración u.u

Jeje quiero agradecer a DayiFabi (Sí, tu querida amiga! xD) Sin ella no habría sido posible la creación de este fic *-* Y es que… ella fue mi musa inspiradora! xD Un review de ella me dio grandes ideas e.e

Como sea, espero que le haya gustado a todos, en especial a Shiro-chan! xD Aunque el fic va más dirigido también para DayiFabi :3

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hitsugaya Toushiro!** *-*

Zariita: Bueno, por mi parte, solo les quiero desear una "Feliz Navidad" y un feliz "Año Nuevo" :D

Por fin dices algo lindo ¬¬ En fin, minna, ahora sí me voy a dormir para que luego seguir con mis fics xD

Cuídense mucho y…

JA NE!


End file.
